List of Cryptids
The following is a list of cryptids, animals and plants studied under the field of cryptozoology. Their presumptive existence has often been derived from anecdotal or other evidence considered insufficient by mainstream science. The status of cryptids on this list falls into six categories: * Unconfirmed – cryptids whose existence is alleged but not demonstrated. * Disputed – cryptids that have a body of evidence against their existence. * Proposed name – cryptids with an alternative explanation accepted by the general scientific community. * Extinct – animals that are generally believed to be extinct, but which cryptozoologists believe may have an extant relict population. * Confirmed name or cause – animals once classified as cryptids but whose existence has now been confirmed. * Hoax – cryptids once thought to be real but later conclusively proven to be hoaxes. Cryptids {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%; font-size:90%;" |- style="background:#115a6c;" !Name !Other names !Status !Description !Location !Pictures |- |Adjule |Kelb-el-khela |Proposed rare isolated population of African Wild Dog, due to coincidental range |Unrecognized canine form reported from the western part of the Sahara by local people, and live in packs |North Africa | |- |Agogwe |Agogure, agogwe, kakundakari, kikomba, sehite |Unconfirmed |Small human-shaped bipedal |East Africa | |- |Ahool | |Unconfirmed; possibly a brown wood owl or a large species of bat |Flying animal, giant bat |Indonesia | |- |Akkorokamui | |Unconfirmed; possibly a giant squid or octopus |Cephalopod |Japan and Thailand | |- |Almas |Abnauayu, almasty, albasty, bekk-bok, biabin-guli, golub-yavan, gul-biavan, auli-avan, kaptar, kra-dhun, ksy-giik, ksy-gyik, ochokochi, mirygdy, mulen, voita, wind-man, Zana |Unconfirmed |Ape or hominid |Asia/Caucasus | |- |Altamaha-ha |Altie |Unconfirmed |Sturgeon-like river animal |Georgia, United States | |- | |De Loys' ape |Proposed spider monkey – confirmed hoax |Primate |Near the Tarra River, Colombia | |- |Amomongo |Negros ape |Unconfirmed |Primate |Negros Island, Philippines | |- |Andean Wolf |Hagenbeck wolf, Andean mountain wolf, Dasycyon hagenbecki |Extinct |Canine |High Andes, South America | |- |Appalachian Black Panther | |Unconfirmed |A large, black felid. A melanistic cougar |West Virginia, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, New York, Alabama, Ohio, New England, North Carolina, New Jersey, Tennessee, and Virginia, United States | |- |Aswang | |Unconfirmed |A vampire-like creature that could shape-shift |Philippines | |- |Atti | |Confirmed okapi |Related to the giraffe |Africa | |- |Ayia Napa sea monster |''O filikos teras'' ("The Friendly Monster"), Nappis |Unconfirmed |Speculated to be something like a crocodile or sea serpent |Cyprus | |- |Barmanou |Barmanu, Big Hairy One |Unconfirmed |Ape or hominid |Middle East/Asia | |- |Batutut |Ujit, Người rừng |Unconfirmed |Hominid |Vietnam, Laos, and Borneo | |- |Beaman | |Unconfirmed |Ape or hominid |Missouri, United States | |- |Bear Lake Monster | | Hoax |Lake animal |Idaho/Utah (United States) | |- |Beast of Bladenboro |Vampire Beast |Unconfirmed, may be a cougar |Blood-sucking feline-like predator |North Carolina, United States | |- |Beast of Bodmin |Beast of Bodmin |Unconfirmed |Large felid |Cornwall, England | |- |Beast of Bray Road |Wisconsin Werewolf, Wolfman |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Wisconsin (United States) | |- |Beast of Busco |Churubusco turtle; Oscar |Unconfirmed |Reptile/Dinosaur |Churubusco, Indiana, United States | |- |Beast of Dartmoor |Lion-Pig |Unconfirmed |Boar-like mammal |Dartmoor National Park, England | |- |Beast of Dean |Moose-pig |Unconfirmed |Boar-like mammal |England | |- |Beast of Exmoor | |Unconfirmed; possibly an escaped animal |Big cat |England | |- |Beast of Gévaudan |Bête du Gévaudan, Arenotelicon |Unconfirmed; possibly hybrid wolf-dog |Canid |Gévaudan (Lozère), France | |- |Bergman's bear |God bear; irkuiem |Extinct |Bear, proposed Arctodus simus |Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia | |- |Bessie |Lake Erie Monster |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Erie, North America | |- |Bigfoot |Sasquatch, Skookum |Unconfirmed |Hominid or other primate |United States and Canada | |- |Black Shuck |Old shuck |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Coast of East Anglia, England | |- |Bownessie |Lake Windermere Monster |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Windermere, England, UK | |- |British big cats |Alien big cats (ABCs), phantom cats, mystery cats, English lions, beast of Bodmin, Beast of Exmoor |Proposed escaped animals |Carnivorous mammal |Great Britain | |- |Brosno dragon |Brosnya |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Brosno, Russia | |- |Bukit Timah Monkey Man |BTM, BTMM |Unconfirmed |Forest-dwelling hominid or other primate |Singapore | |- |Bunyip | |Unconfirmed |Lake and cave animal |Australia | |- |Burmese gray wild dog | |Unconfirmed |Canine |Burma | |- |Buru | |Extinct |Reptile or giant lungfish |Arunachal Pradesh, India | |- | |Caddy, "Cadborosaurus" |Unconfirmed |Sea animal |Pacific Coast of North America | |- |Canvey Island Monster | |Proposed anglerfish, batfish, or frogfish |Bipedal |England | |- |Cardiff Giant | |Hoax |Giant hominid made out of minerals |Cardiff, New York | |- |Champ | , Champy |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Champlain, North America | |- |Cherufe | |Disputed |Magma monster or draconic hominid |Chile | |- |Chessie (sea monster) | |Unconfirmed |Sea animal |Atlantic Coast of the United States, esp. Chesapeake Bay | |- |Chickcharney | |Unconfirmed; believed to be holdovers of Tyto pollens |Flightless bird |Andros Island in The Bahamas | |- |Chuchunya | |Unconfirmed |Large hominid |Russia | |- |Chupacabra |Chupacabras (Spanish for Goats Sucker) |Proposed coyotes infected with Sarcoptes scabiei (for the desertic variant) |Reptile/Mammal (Canine?)possibly 2 species; thought by some to be a supernatural or extraterrestrial creature |Puerto Rico (originally), South and Central America, Southern North America | |- |Con Rit | |Unconfirmed |A sea serpent or large aquatic centipedehttp://www.unknownexplorers.com/conrit.php |Vietnam and Algeria | |- |Dingonek |Jungle walrus |Unconfirmed |A walrus that reportedly lives in the heart of Africa |Western Africa | |- |Devil Bird |Ulama |Proposed spot-bellied eagle-owl or Sri Lankan brown owl |Bird |Sri Lanka | |- |Dobhar-chú |Water Hound |Unconfirmed |Extra-large otter-like carnivorous aquatic mammal |Ireland | |- |Dover Demon | |Unconfirmed |Bipedal, alleged extraterrestrial |Dover, Massachusetts, United States | |- |Eastern Cougar |''Puma concolor couguar'' |Extinct, some alleged sightings |Felid predator |Eastern United States | |- |Ebu Gogo |Theorized to be related to Homo floresiensis, also called "Hobbit" |Supposedly extinct, but allegedly seen until the 20th century |Small primate, possible early hominid |Flores, Indonesia | |- |''Elasmotherium'' |Giant Rhinoceros |Extinct |Herbivorous mammal |Asia | |- |Elmendorf Beast | |Disputed; coyote with demodectic or sarcoptic mange |Canid |Elmendorf, Texas (United States) | |- |Elwedritsche | |Unconfirmed |Mammal |Germany | |- |Emela-ntouka |Chipekwe, Irizima, Aseka-moke |Unconfirmed |Reptile/Dinosaur or an undiscovered aquatic rhinoceros |Republic of the Congo | |- |Enfield Monster | |Unconfirmed |Three legs, short body, two little short arms with claws, grayish epidermis and big reddish eyes |Enfield, Illinois, United States | |- |Ennedi tiger |Hadjel, Gassingram, Vossoko, Mourou N'gou, Mamaimé, Dilali, Saber-toothed cat |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Chad, Africa | |- |Fear liath |Am Fear Liath Mòr, The Big Grey Man of Ben MacDhui, Greyman |Unconfirmed |Primate; possible humanoid |Scotland | |- |Fiskerton Phantom | |Unconfirmed |Phantom cat/Bear |Fiskerton, Lincolnshire, UK | |- |Flatwoods monster |Green Monster, Braxton County Monster |Unconfirmed |Spade-headed extraterrestrial |Disputed; possibly misidentified barn owl |West Virginia, United States | |- |Flying rod |Skyfish, rod, sky squid |Disputed; video camera malfunction, also considered long exposure photography of moths showing an exaggerated rod effect |Photographic artifact |Worldwide | |- |Fouke Monster |Jonesville Monster, Southern Sasquatch, Boggy Creek Monster |Unconfirmed |Hominid or other primate |Arkansas, United States | |- |Fur-bearing trout | |Hoax |Fish with hair; hairy trout |North America | |- |Garou |Loup Garou, Cajun werewolf |Unconfirmed |Wolf-like creature |Louisiana (United States) | |- |Gazeka | |Disputed |Mammal |Papua New Guinea | |- |Gambo | |Unconfirmed |Sea animal |Africa | |- |Ghost deer | |Unconfirmed |Large deer, supposedly impervious to bullets |Northern California | |- |Giant anaconda |Megaconda |Unconfirmed |Giant snake |South America | |- |Giglioli's Whale | |Unconfirmed |Sea animal |Off Chile, Scotland, and France (in the Mediterranean Sea) | |- |Globster |Blob |Disputed; whale blubber and/or decomposing marine animal flesh massed together |Decaying sea animal |Australia, New Zealand, and the Caribbean | |- |Gloucester Sea serpent |Scoliophis Atlanticus |Unconfirmed |Sea serpent |Massachusetts, United States | |- |Gnome of Gerona |Goblin |Unconfirmed |Small humanoid |Girona, Spain | |- |Goatman |The Maryland Goatman, Chevo Man |Unconfirmed |Bipedal |Wisconsin, Maryland, and Kentucky, United States) | |- |Grassman |Kenmore Grassman, Ohio Grassman |Unconfirmed |Bigfoot-like primate |Kenmore, Akron, Ohio, and eastern Iowa, both in the United States | |- |Gunni | |Hoax |Antlered, wombat-like marsupial |Marysville and surrounding area, Victoria, Australia | |- |Grootslang | |Unconfirmed |Elephant with a serpent's tail |Richtersveld, South Africa | |- |Hakawai |Hokioi |Proposed Coenocorypha snipe |Mythological bird heard but not seen. |New Zealand | |- |Hellhound |Barghest, Black Shuck, Dip, Gwyllgi, Gytrash |Unconfirmed |Large, black, spectral hound with red eyes |Worldwide | |- |Hibagon |Hinagon |Unconfirmed |Primate |Japan | |- |High-finned sperm whaleShuker, Karl (1997) From Flying Toads to Snakes With Wings. Llewellyn. | |Unconfirmed |Cetacean |Shetland Islands, Nova Scotia, Canada | |- |Hodag |The Dag; Nasobatilus |Hoax |Carnivorous mammal/lizard |Rhinelander, Wisconsin, United States | |- |Hokkaidō Wolf |Ezo Wolf |Originally considered extinct; unconfirmed sightings since its supposed extinction |Wolf |Hokkaidō, Japan | |- | | |Disputed |Hominid (acromegalic Homo sapiens?) |Greenland | |- |Honey Island Swamp monster |Letiche, Tainted Keitre |Unconfirmed |Hominid or other primate |Louisiana, United States | |- |Honshū wolf |Japanese wolf, yamainu |Officially considered extinct; recent unconfirmed sightings |Wolf |Honshū, Japan | |- |Hoop snake | |Disputed; may be confused with the Sidewinder or the Mud Snake which often lies in a loose hoop shape |Snake |United States/Australia | |- |Huay Chivo |Huaychivo |Mythical |Carnivorous mammal |Yucatán, Campeche, and Quintana Roo (Mexico) | |- |Hyote | |Disputed |Canine |Maryland, United States | |- |Igopogo |"Kempenfelt Kelly" |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Simcoe, Ontario (Canada) | |- |Iliamna Lake Monster | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal. It is most likely a giant white sturgeon, though some reports have compared it to a shark or whale |Lake Iliamna, Alaska | |- |Inkanyamba | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Africa | |- |Isshii |Issie |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Japan | |- |Ivory-billed woodpecker | |Unconfirmed |Bird |Southern USA and Cuba | |- |J'ba fofi |''Great Spider'' |Unconfirmed |Large spider-like creature |Central Africa | |- |Jackalope |Antelabbit, aunt benny, Wyoming thistled hare, stagbunny |Hoax, possibly influenced by rabbits infected with the Shope papilloma virus |Herbivorous mammal |North America | |- |Jersey Devil |Leeds Devil |Unconfirmed |"Winged bipedal horse" |United States, esp. New Jersey and Southeastern Pennsylvania | |- |Kaijin | |Unconfirmed |Sea monster |Japan | |- |Kappa |Gatarō, Kawako |Unconfirmed / Mythical |Bipedal |Japan | |- |Kawekaweau |Delcourt's giant gecko, Hoplodactylus delcourti |Extinct/Unconfirmed |Lizard |New Zealand | |- |Kelpie |Water horse |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous equine |Scottish and Irish lakes and rivers | |- |Kikiyaon | |Unconfirmed |Carnivore owl |West Africa | |- |Kingstie |Lake George Monster |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Ontario, North America | |- |Kongamato | |Unconfirmed |Pterosaur/bird/bat |Kenya | |- |Koolakamba |Ape Hybrid, KoolooKamba |Unconfirmed Undetermined whether an ape hybrid, new species/subspecies or an individual variation of a chimpanzee or a gorilla. |An ape hybrid that's allegedly a cross between a chimpanzee and a gorilla. |West Africa | |- |Kraken | |Unconfirmed, possibly a giant squid |Sea animal |World's oceans | |- |Kting Voar |Holy Goat, Snake-eating Cow, Khting Vor, Linh Duong, Pseudonovibos spiralis |Unconfirmed |Herbivorous mammal |Vietnam and Cambodia | |- |Kumi Lizard/Ngarara | |Extinct; unconfirmed |Reptile: giant monitor lizard |New Zealand | |- |Kusshii | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Japan | |- |Lagarfljót Worm |lagarfljóts ormurinn |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Iceland | |- |Lake Tianchi Monster |Lake Chonji Monster |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |China and North Korea | |- |Lake Van Monster |Monster of Lake Van |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Turkey | |- |Lake Worth monster |Lake Worth Goatman, Texas Bigfoot |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Texas, United States | |- |Lariosauro |Como Lake Monster |Unconfirmed |Water reptile |Italy | |- |Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp |Lizard Man of Lee County |Unconfirmed |Bipedal |South Carolina, United States | |- |Loch Ness Monster |Nessie, "Nessiteras rhombopteryx" |Disputed. A famous image hoaxhttp://monstersandmyths.com/italian-journalist-claims-he-invented-nessie/ has been discredited. |Lake animal (plesiosaur or another type of Sauropterygia?) |Loch Ness, Scotland | |- |Loveland Frog |Loveland Lizard |Unconfirmed |Bipedal lizard or frog, allegedly first seen in Loveland, Ohio |Ohio, United States | |- |Lusca |Gigantic octopus |Unconfirmed |Large octopus |World's oceans | |- |MacFarlane's Bear |''Ursus inopinatus'' |Extinct |Carnivorous mammal, possibly a grizzly-polar bear hybrid |Canada | |- |Maero |Mohoao |Unconfirmed |Cannibalistic hominids in Māori mythology |New Zealand | |- |Mahamba | |Unconfirmed |Giant crocodile |Lake Likouala swamp region, Democratic Republic of the Congo | |- |Maltese Tiger |Blue Tiger |Unconfirmed; possible tiger with abnormal coloration due to mutation |Carnivorous mammal |China | |- |Mamlambo | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |South Africa | |- |Manananggal | |Unconfirmed |Humanoid |Philippines | |- |Manatee of Helena | |Unconfirmed |Manatee |Saint Helena | |- |Mande Barung |Mande Burung, Indian Yeti |Unconfirmed |Humanoid |North East India, Bangladesh | |- |Man-eating tree | |Disputed |Carnivorous tree |Various | |- |Manipogo |Winnipogo |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Manitoba, Canada | |- |Mapinguari | |Unconfirmed |Herbivorous mammal |Amazon rainforest | |- |Maricoxi | |Unconfirmed |Primate |South America | |- |Marozi |Spotted Lion, "Panthera leo maculatus" |Unconfirmed, possibly extinct |Lion-like felid |Africa | |- |Mbielu-Mbielu-Mbielu | |Unconfirmed |Reptile/Dinosaur |Republic of the Congo | |- |''Megalania prisca'' |Devil Dragon |Extinct, considered by someHarden, Bruce W. The Devil Dragon October 2009 to be still alive, possibly as the Kumi Lizard |Giant Australian monitor lizard |Australia | |- |Megalodon |''Carcharodon'', Carcharocles |Extinct; considered by some to still exist |Giant shark |World's oceans | |- |Melon heads | |Unconfirmed |Humanoids with enlarged heads |Allegan County woods, Michigan, and parts of Ohio and Connecticut (United States) | |- |Memphre |Memphré, Lake Memphremagog Monster |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Memphremagog (United States and Canada) | |- |Menehune | |Unconfirmed |Primate |Hawaii, United States | |- |Mermaid | |Disputed; many hoaxes have been discredited |Human-fish |All five Oceans and several seas | |- |Merman | |Disputed; many hoaxes have been discredited |Human-fish |All five Oceans and several seas | |- |Michigan dogman |Wolfman of Wexford County |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Michigan, United States | |- |Minhocão |Big Earthworm |Unconfirmed |Caecilian |South America | |- |Minnesota Iceman | |Unconfirmed |Primate |Minnesota, United States | |- |Mitla |Fawcett's zorro or Fawcett's cat |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Bolivian rainforest | |- |Mngwa |Nunda |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Tanzania | |- |Moa | |Extinct |Giant flightless bird |New Zealand | |- |Moehau |Maeroero, The Hairy Moehau, The Moehau Monster |Unconfirmed |Primate |New Zealand | |- |Mogollon Monster |Mug-ee-yun Monster |Unconfirmed; possibly a black bear, mountain lion, or elk |Bipedal primate |Mogollon Rim, Arizona, United States | |- |Mokele-Mbembe | |Unconfirmed |Reptile/Dinosaur |Republic of the Congo | |- |Momo the Monster |Missouri Monster |Disputed |Primate |Missouri, United States | |- |Mongolian Death Worm |Allghoi (or orghoi) khorkhoi |Unconfirmed |Worm-like animal |Gobi Desert | |- |Monkey-man of Delhi |Black Monkey |Unconfirmed |Big black monkey alleged to be the reason of disaster in areas around Old Delhi (India) |India | |- |Mono Grande | |Unconfirmed |Hominid |South America | |- |Montauk Monster |Mounty |Disputed; possibly decomposed and mutilated raccoon carcass |Small, decomposed quadruped carcass |Montauk, Long Island (United States) | |- |Morag | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Scotland | |- |Mothman |Often associated with Indrid Cold, "The Grinning Man" from John A. Keels book "The Mothman Prophecies" |Unconfirmed |Winged bipedal |Mason County, West Virginia, United States | |- |Mountain Fennec | |Unconfirmed |Fox |Southern Algeria and northern Chad, in the central Sahara mountains | |- |Muckie | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lakes of Killarney, Ireland | |- |Muc-sheilch | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Scotland | |- |Muhuru | |Unconfirmed |Reptile/Dinosaur |Kenya | |- |Mussie | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Ontario, Canada | |- |Monster of Monterey | |Unconfirmed |Supposed plesiosaur |Monterey Bay, California, USA | |- |Nahuelito |Nahuel Huapi Lake Monster |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Nahuel Huapi Lake, Argentina | |- |Nandi Bear |Chemosit, Chimiset, Chimisit, Duba, Engargiya, Gadett, Ikimizi, Kerit, Kikambangwe, Kikomba, Koddoelo, Ngoloko, Sabrookoo, Shivuverre |Proposed hyena |Carnivorous mammal |Africa | |- |Ndendeki | |Unconfirmed |Giant turtle |Central Africa | |- |Ngoima | |Unconfirmed |Giant bird |Republic of the Congo | |- |Ngoubou | |Unconfirmed |Reptile, proposed dinosaur |Cameroon | |- |Nguma-monene | |Unconfirmed |Reptile, proposed dinosaur |Republic of the Congo | |- |Ogopogo |N'ha•a•itk, Naitaka |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Okanagan, Canada | |- |Old Yellow Top | |Unconfirmed |Primate |Canada | |- |Olitiau | |Unconfirmed |Winged animal: bat or flying reptile |Cameroon | |- |Onza | |Unconfirmed |Big felid: possibly a new species of cougar |Latin America | |- |Orang-Bati | |Unconfirmed |Bipedal |Indonesia | |- |Orang Mawas |Mawa, Orang Dalam, hantu jerang gigi |Unconfirmed |Primate |Malaysia | |- |Orang Pendek | |Unconfirmed |Primate, has been associated with Homo floresiensis |Sumatra | |- |Owlman |Cornish Owlman, The Owlman of Mawnan |Unconfirmed |Human-owl |England | |- |Ozark Howler |Ozark Black Howler |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Arkansas, Missouri, Oklahoma, and Texas (United States) | |- |"Panthera tigris sudanensis" | |Unconfirmed |Big felid: possibly a new species of tiger |Cairo, Egypt |- |Peluda |Shaggy Beast, La Velue |Unconfirmed |A dragon-like beast with a porcupine-like body, a snake's neck, head, and tail, large, tortoise-like feet, and a green color |La Ferté-Bernard, France | |- |Phantom cat |Alien Big Cats (ABCs) |Proposed escaped animals |Carnivorous mammal |Worldwide | |- |Phantom kangaroo | |Proposed escaped animals |Marsupial |Various | |- |Phaya Naga | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Laos, Thailand | |- |Pogeyan | |Unconfirmed – known to local people, sighted by Western naturalist |Grey felid; possible leopard colour morph or out-of-place Asian lion |Ghats, India | |- |Popobawa | |Unconfirmed | |East Africa | |- |Pope Lick Monster | |Unconfirmed |Bipedal |Kentucky, United States | |- |Poukai |Pouakai, Hakawai |Proposed Haast's eagle |Large carnivorous bird |New Zealand | |- |Pukwudgie | |Unconfirmed |Bipedal |Massachusetts, United States | |- |Pygmy Gorilla | |Unconfirmed, based on specimens in various collectionsSanderson, Ivan T. Abominable Snowmen: Legend Come to Life, p. 186 |Primate |Congo Basin, Africa | |- |Pygmy Elephant | |Unconfirmed |Pachyderm |Western Ghats, Kerala, India | |- |Qilin |Kirin (from Japanese), Kỳ lân (from Vietnamese) or sometimes kyrin and ki-lin, Chinese unicorn |Unconfirmed |Chimera |China | |- |Queensland Tiger |Yarri, the Beast of Buderim |Unconfirmed, possibly a thylacine |Carnivorous mammal |Australia | | |- |Rake | |Hoax |Humanoid |North America | |- |Reptilians |Lizard People, Draconian, Reptoid, Dinosauroid, Dragonoid |Unconfirmed |Bipedal |Worldwide | |- |Ropen |Indava, duwas, seklo-bali, kundua, wawanar |Unconfirmed |Flying animal, alleged pterosaur |Papua New Guinea | |- |Row | |Disputed |Reptile |New Guinea | |- |Salawa |Set animal |Proposed fennec fox |Carnivorous canid |Egypt | |- |Sea monk | |Disputed; misidentifications of known animals |Sea animal |World's oceans | |- |Sea monsters | |Unconfirmed |Sea animals |World's oceans | |- |Sea serpent | |Unconfirmed |Sea animal |World's oceans | |- |Selma |Seljordsormen |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Seljord, Telemark, Norway | |- |Sewer alligator |Albino alligator |Unconfirmed, urban myth |Contemporary phylogenesis |Widespread urban environments | |- |Sharlie |Slimy slim, The twilight dragon of Payette lake |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Payette, McCall, Idaho, United States | |- |Shōjō |Xing-xing, translates to "heavy drinker" or "orangutan" |Proposed orangutan |Sea creature with red face and hair |Japan | |- |Shug Monkey | |Unconfirmed |Primate |Europe | |- |Shunka Warakin | |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal; wolf-like, boar-like, hyena-like |Western United States (especially Montana) | |- |Sigbin | |Unconfirmed |Canine, cat-fox, civet |Philippines | |- |Sirrush |Mushrushu |Unconfirmed |Reptile/Dinosaur |Africa, Ancient Babylon | |- |Skunk Ape |Stink Ape, Myakka Ape, Myakka Skunk Ape |Unconfirmed |Primate |Florida, United States | |- |Spring-heeled Jack |The Terror of London |Unconfirmed |Said to be humanoid |London as well as other parts of England | |- |Steller's Sea Ape | |Unconfirmed, possibly Northern Fur Seal |Sea animal |Pacific Ocean | |- |Storsjöodjuret | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Sweden | |- |Stronsay Beast | |Unconfirmed; most likely a basking shark |Sea animal |Orkney, Scotland | |- |Sucuriju Gigante |Giant Bull Eater (Matatoro in Spanish); Giant Anaconda; Megaconda |Unconfirmed |Giant boa |Amazonia | |- |Tahoe Tessie |Lake Tahoe monster |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Lake Tahoe, California, and Nevada (United States) | |- |Takitaro | |Unconfirmed |Giant fish |Japan | |- |Tapire-iauara | |Unconfirmed |Jaguar/Tapir |Amazon rainforest | |- |Tatzelwurm | |Unconfirmed |Reptile/Amphibian |European Alps | |- |Thetis Lake monster | |Disputed |Reptilian humanoid |Vancouver Island, Canada | |- |Thunderbird | |Unconfirmed |Giant bird |North America | |- |Thylacine |Tasmanian Tiger, Tasmanian Wolf |Extinct (rumored extant) |Carnivorous marsupial |Tasmania, Australia | |- |Tikbalang | |Unconfirmed |Humanoid |Philippines | |- |Trinity Alps giant salamander | |Unconfirmed |Salamander |California, United States | |- |Trunko |The Margate monster |Disputed; whale blubberShuker, Karl P. N. (2010). Trunko - Two More Photographs!! 9 September |Whale carcass |South Africa | |- |Tsuchinoko | |Unconfirmed |Snake |Japan | |- |Tsul 'Kalu | |Unconfirmed |Primate |American West | |- |Turtle Lake Monster | |Unconfirmed |Lake animal |Saskatchewan, Canada | |- |Umdhlebi | |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous tree |Zululand, South Africa | |- |Urayuli |Arulataq, Bushman, Tent Monster, Nant'ina, Woodsman |Unconfirmed |Hominid or other primate |Southwest Alaska, near Lake Iliamna | |- |Veo | |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Indonesia | |- |Waheela | |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |Canada | |- |Waitoreke |Maori Otter, New Zealand Otter; Waitoreki, Waitorete |Unconfirmed |Carnivorous mammal |South Island, New Zealand | |- |Wampus Cat |Foot Craver, Masked Cat, Canable Cat |Unconfirmed |Legendary felid |Southern United States, Southwestern United States | |- |Wendigo |Windiga, Witiko, Wihtikow, Weendigo |Unconfirmed |Legendary creature |Northern United States, Canada | |- |Wild Man of the Navidad |Wild Woman of the Navidad, Wildman of the Navidad |Unconfirmed |Legendary creature |South Texas, United States | |- |Wog |Nodoroc Devil Dog |Unconfirmed |Mammal |Winder, Barrow County, Georgia, United States | |- |Wolpertinger | |Hoax |Mammal |Germany | |- |Wucharia |"Canis aureus lupaster" or "Canis lupus arabs" |Unconfirmed |Canine |Danakil Depression, Eritrea |Photographs |- |Ya-te-veo |Man-Eating Tree, its name means "I see you" |Unconfirmed |Large tree with an eye and mouth; eats humans |Central and South America | |- |Yeren |Yiren, Yeh Ren, Chinese Wildman |Unconfirmed |Primate (possible hominin) |China | |- |Yeti |Abominable Snowman |Unconfirmed |Primate / Ursidae |Himalayas (Asia) | |- |Yowie |Yahoo |Unconfirmed |Primate |Australia | |- |Zanzibar Leopard |''Panthera pardus adersi'' |Extinct |Feline |Unguja Island, Zanzibar, Tanzania | |- |Zuiyō-maru creature |New Nessie |Originally considered a plesiosaur; possible basking shark carcass |Carcass |Christchurch coast of New Zealand Category:Lists Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids